Burning
by QueenFayne
Summary: Nothing ever brings someone close together than fiery attraction, especially when it involves love and passion. Would she be able to ignite her love? Or would she fall from despair and be trapped in a cycle of endless burning? White Rose Pairing, NSFW (Sex, Curse Words, NTR)
1. Burning

Ruby's apartment maybe a bit too big for her personally. Three bedrooms, a living room that's connected the dining room, a modest kitchen and a clean bathroom. She used to live with her biological father and half-sister but now, they left her alone, until they return from where they were visiting. Probably Yang's mother, who had been living away from them. Ruby let out a small sigh, taking the spare key hidden under a large plant box filled with small flowers. She never bothered carrying a copy of her own key with her, believing that one day she'll lose them and get in trouble for it.

Ruby lazily inserted the small silver house key and unlocking and pushing the door with a grunt, as the warm air rushed out to greet her. Her eyes furrowed, not wanting the heat getting her sweaty. She hurried inside and turned on the air conditioner. Her father always warned her to not use the appliance too much because of how expensive the electricity bill is, but today, she has to make an exception. Her guest will be coming over soon and Ruby had to impress her somehow. Not that the guest hasn't been there before. They're known each other for so many years that Ruby's father even attempted to give the guest a spare key. She was glad that the offer was politely declined.

Inside the living room, a comfy five-seater couch that was shaped like an 'L' occupied most of the space, with a small wooden coffee table placed between the television fixed to the wall and the couch. A stack of books, including the sisters' old high school yearbook sitting near the edge of the table, right beside a small cactus. Good thing that her dad brought Zweii with them or otherwise, she would have to deal with cleaning the furry dog's stray fur flying about. Crashing down on the sofa, Ruby glanced over the assortment of picture frames placed on top of another table under the television. Pictures of her deceased mom, her whole family, her friends from high school and her most prized picture of all, her picture with Weiss, the woman she fell in love with. It was a set of smaller pictures. There was a picture of the two of them hugging each other, kissing each other with a small caption of "Together forever and ever" signed by none other than Weiss herself. Ruby let out a small chuckle, despite how Weiss usually acts; strict, bossy and cold, deep down, she's such a sweetheart. And she was lucky to have met her.

"That reminds me, I need to get ready for her." Ruby immediately stood up, and fired up her computer which was right on the living room. With her having the whole apartment to herself, she moved her entire computer set to the living room instead of her room so she can just play there and does most of her writing without having the idea of sleep get to her. After sitting at the old squeaky chair, she immediately logged in her credentials and inserted her flash drive to one of the USB ports. With Weiss having a rough time on her studies, she convinced Weiss to let her help by getting plenty of source material for Weiss to print and study with and placed a sneaky picture of the two of them, for remembrance.

Her phone vibrated as soon as she was done pasting the files onto the flash drive, with Weiss' name written on the screen. Ruby immediately went outside and let her guest in.

* * *

"Hey Weiss." Ruby greeted with a smile, seemingly mesmerized by the beauty of the "Ice Queen", dubbed lovingly by her sister.

"Good afternoon, Ruby. And why are you even greeting me? We were together just 10 minutes ago." Weiss smirked at her as she casually in small strides inside the apartment.

"I know, hehe." Ruby replied as she locked the door, "You know how I am with greeting you every day."

"You do have a point there." Weiss agreed with her as she sat down on the couch, slouching comfortably. It was this type of mannerisms and actions that no other people managed to see, except Ruby.

"So you want some water, Weiss?" Ruby asked, her hand on the refrigerator door and serving Weiss a glass of water even before she said yes. Weiss mumbled an affirmative, eyes and hands busy on her phone, while smiling from time to time. Ruby felt a bit lonely as she sat beside Weiss, carefully not to impede on the smiling woman's privacy. After being bored in a few minutes, a stray thought came into Ruby's mind. Ruby looked at Weiss, who was now lying on her stomach, still smiling and giggling from whatever she's doing. Ruby stood up and approached Weiss carefully, "Hey, Weiss, do you want me to give you a massage?" she whispered.

Weiss looked back at her with smile and nodded and went back to her phone. Ruby placed her hands on to Weiss shoulders and did her best to massage them. She felt them tense up from time to time, but when she messaged them, they became loose and relaxed. Meaning that she was doing a good job. Then she started to move her hands down the woman's back, pressing with her thumbs gently yet firmly just right along the spine. Weiss let out a small sigh, a sound that didn't escape Ruby's hearing. Taking it as a sign that she has done an excellent job, she stopped for a second to stand up. Weiss looked over her shoulder, "Why did you stop?" Weiss asked, almost whining from the sudden disappearance of the massaging hands.

Ruby simply walked to one of the drawers near the bedrooms and took out a small bottle of massaging oil and went back to her position on the sofa, "Can I?" she asked, her hands hovering over Weiss.

"You may."

Ruby lifted Weiss' shirt, just enough for her hands to reach the whole back of the slim woman. Ruby continued her massage, repeating her actions from earlier while making sure that she doesn't ruin the bra straps Weiss was wearing. Weiss let out louder sighs, voicing out some coherent words from time to time like "**Oh. . .**" and "**Yes. . .**"

"So this will be 1000 lien, but since I love you, it'll be discounted and will only cost 500 lien." Ruby joked, as she rubbed her fingers while moving down from the tip of her neck and down to the small of her back.

"You're too expensive for these kinds of services you know." Weiss drawled out, eyes a little hazy from too much relaxation.

"I'm giving you the best service that I can give you Weiss so be happy." Ruby retorted back, sticking her tongue out even if Weiss wouldn't be able to see it. Weiss' reply was a sharp exhale, and immediately reached over her back and undid the straps of her bra and taking off her shirt fully, placing the articles of clothing on the coffee table. Ruby's mouth was agape, her hands completely still as Weiss laid back down, hiding her face with her arms crossed.

* * *

"You're not massaging me. Do it." Weiss drawled out again, taking Ruby out of her trance and went back to her job. This time, with full access to her whole back, Ruby redoubled her efforts on massaging her. And the silent moans that was coming out of Weiss' mouth was indeed a bonus. With the oil almost gone from her hands, Ruby picked up the small bottle, reapplied a moderate amount of it, and rubbed her hands together. But when she looked back, she was no longer looking at the bare pale back of Weiss. She was now staring at cold ice blue eyes staring back at her with a healed scar running across from her left brow all the way down to her left cheek. Her red lips completely still. Ruby's eyes trailed down as she tried to close her eyes but what she saw was forever burned into her mind. Weiss was laying there with nothing but her pants on, arms right beside her and the whole view of Weiss' supple breasts. Her pink erect nipples almost teasing Ruby to open her eyes, but she refused to do so.

"You forgot to massage my tummy, Ruby. So please, continue." Weiss' voice started to sound a little dreamy, but regardless, Ruby placed her hands on Weiss' stomach and massaged her. With her eyes closed. Using her mind, she had a perfect image of where Weiss' breasts would be, did her best to avoid massaging them, and moved her hands just above them, massaging her clavicle with her thumbs, even if she didn't know whether she should do so or not.

Weiss never stopped letting out those moans, but they were grunts more often than not. Ruby spread the oil across the flat yet toned abs of the naked woman and traced her fingers between her breasts, as if separating them, "Alright, what else do you want me to massage?" Ruby asked, despite panicking slightly, not wanting to sound horny to Weiss.

Weiss shifted over and lied back flat on her stomach while unbuttoning her pants and slid them completely off, now only wearing a pale blue pair of panties that covered her taut yet supple ass. Ruby opened her eyes when she heard the movement of clothing. Her eyes widened and did not bother to stop looking at the teasing sway of the heiress' sexy ass.

"You can massage my thighs next please." Weiss replied without looking at Ruby and a small wiggle of her ass. Ruby gulped and placed her hands Weiss' long smooth legs and caressed them firmly. She rubbed her arms across the smooth yet fit thighs, obvious that the fencing did well on the heiress' body figure. As she spread her hands across the tempting skin, she could feel the increasing wetness between her own legs. Ruby shut her thighs together to try to contain herself but with what she's doing, she couldn't help herself. Yet she continued her massage. Her hands reached the bottom of the cheeks poking slightly out of the panties. Once she did, she moved her hands down the inside of her thighs, and her fingers grazed Weiss' core, eliciting a low moan. Ruby stopped and checked on her fingers, which was surprisingly damp and she looked at Weiss' panty covered pussy.

The pale blue panties were definitely ruined by the dark color sign of wetness from Weiss. A sharp exhale came out of Ruby as she noticed Weiss' hands reached over hers and placed them underneath the panties and on the bare skin of her soft bouncy ass.

"**Touch me.**" Weiss cooed lowering her panties slightly that the crack could be seen. Ruby stopped moving, making Weiss look over her shoulder once more. Ruby's head was looking down, avoiding looking at anything at all. Weiss turned back around and gently tapped Ruby's hands.

"Ruby? What is it?" Weiss asked with genuine curiosity. Ruby raised her head, just so that her could be seen by Weiss.

"Are you sure you want this, Weiss?" Ruby's voice was low that Weiss barely heard it, but nodded and rested her arms on Ruby's hips.

"I want this. Do you want this?" Weiss prompted, her fingers lifting Ruby's shirt and hugged on to her bare hips.

* * *

Ruby stopped trying to control herself, sat on top of Weiss, and moved closed to Weiss' face; "Kiss me, Weiss." which Weiss happily did. Once their lips touched, every emotion Ruby felt magnified through her kisses, as if she's letting Weiss know how much she missed and wanted her. The loud smacking of their lips seemingly vibrated off the walls and was music to Ruby's ears. Ruby pressed herself closer, feeling the surprising warmth of Weiss' body, using her right hand to grabbed Weiss' hair and pulled her head closer, deepening the kiss. Ruby licked the bottom of Weiss' lips, asking for permission to enter, with a greeting of Weiss' own tongue meeting hers in a dance of passion.

"**Oh I've missed you, Weiss. . .**" Ruby moaned out as she pulled away from the kiss and placed her lips on Weiss' neck, leaving small kisses as she trailed down to her collarbones. Weiss let out a moan, pushing her chest out as Ruby continued her kisses down towards her breasts. Ruby placed her hand on one of the breasts, cupping them and using her fingers to pinch the erect nipple while sucking on the other one. Weiss' moans was getting louder now, as she let out a hiss while Ruby sucked on her nipples harder, biting it a little that caused Weiss to throw her head back in pained pleasure, just like she usually do.

Weiss took a hold of the hand that was pinching her nipples and dragged it towards her moist and waiting pussy, sliding her panties out of the way and coaxed Ruby to please her, "Please Ruby. . ." Weiss almost begged as her wish was given to her immediately, her clit being massaged in a circular motion, with varying speeds as Ruby switched which tit she had been sucking on. Ruby could feel the sweet nectar spread on her fingers gushing out of Weiss' hot core as she moved back up to give Weiss another harsh kiss.

Pulling away with a loud smack, the two girls panted as they stared at each other's eyes, waiting for someone to take a move. Ruby nibbled on Weiss' left ear and whispered, "Bedroom?" Weiss simply nodded and stood up and pulled Ruby in an embraced as they stumbled to Ruby's bedroom. A rather clean room decorated with red rose petals and a single bed with soft pillows and warm blankets. As soon as their knees touched the base of the bed, Ruby pushed Weiss down the bed, kneeled down, and pulled Weiss' panties off of her legs completely. Before Weiss could ask for something, a wave of pleasure came to her as Ruby licked her wet pussy, dragging her tongue on the waiting lips and flicking the clit with her tongue. Weiss moaned her name, grabbing a fistful of her hair as Ruby continued to eat her out, just like they did before. After a series of loud moans and heavy breathing, Ruby trailed her kisses up further, leaving small hickeys on Weiss' stomach and neck before kissing her again.

"**Weiss, I want you so badly. . .**" Ruby breathed, trying to take off her own clothes and joining Weiss on the bed. As soon as her white bra came off, her round chests bouncing slightly with dark brown areolas hiding her inverted nipples. Weiss sat up straight and pulled her panties roughly, a thin trail of cum flowing from her unshaved pussy to her soiled rose-patterned panties. Weiss slip her fingers in on her pussy, coaxing the fluids out of her, making Ruby cry out in pleasure. It had been so so long.

"**Ruby. . .**" Weiss moaned as she kept fingering her, each thrust producing more cum, completely drenching Ruby's soft thighs. Having enough of it, Ruby pushed Weiss down once more and locked their legs together, making sure that both their cores are rubbing off on each other. Both girls grinded on each other as they clung onto their legs for support. Ruby kept screaming for Weiss as the heiress grinded back harder.

"_**Fuck, Ruby! It's been so long! Fuck me more!**_" Weiss moaned out desperately and pulled Ruby into another heated kiss as they kept scissoring each other as they both approach their limit.

"_**Weiss, I'm gonna cum!**_" Ruby screamed as she nuzzled back onto Weiss' slender neck. Hips buckling in preparation for her release.

"_**Me too Ruby, let's finish together!**_" Weiss held onto her tightly as their speed increased, desperate to reach euphoria that soon came on time as they both screamed into the heavens, as their fluids flushed down their sopping wet pussies and splattered on Ruby's bed. They slowly rode the waves of pleasure and untangling from one another after the last burst of pleasure came and gone. Weiss felt so tired that she crashed back onto the bed, with Ruby draped over her both equally fatigued. Both of their breaths came to a steady rate as they looked at each other's eyes and smiled. Weiss closed her eyes and smiled, happy with what just happened. Ruby on the other hand. . .

* * *

"Weiss, I'm sorry." Ruby muttered. Weiss opened her eyes to look at Ruby's face, but she couldn't, because she shifted her body facing away from Weiss.

"What are you sorry for Ruby?"

"I. . . Did not want to confuse you Weiss. I don't regret what happened, because it was amazing. But I want you to know that I did it not because of lust, but because I love you dearly. So please give me a chance." Ruby hugged Weiss, nuzzling her face onto her neck once again. Weiss simply patted her back, rubbing small circles with her right index finger. Her eyes widened when Ruby's breath started to hitch.

"Are you crying?"

"I'm sorry. . . Please. . . Let me try again." Ruby begged her.

Ruby waited for Weiss to respond, crying silently on the older woman's embrace, "You dolt, of course I'll give you a chance. . . Just don't think that what happened means a sign that you'll get what you want Ruby, but I will think about it. . . Please be patient with me, okay?" Ruby can't help but feel happy with Weiss had decided. She tightened her hug and graciously thanked Weiss numerous times. Even though she felt empty. Even if it probably meant something else. But she can't help it. She loves her dearly that she'll end up forgiving Weiss one day and accept her again in her life. And this time, she'll make sure that she won't let her go, not after being together with her for more than five years.

Weiss' phone lit up, taking her attention to Ruby for a moment, "Ruby, why don't you go wash for a bit, I want another round." she smirked and was greeted back with another smile.

"Sure thing Weiss, be right back!" Ruby giggled as she sped off to wash her sweaty body in the bathroom. Weiss sat up from the bed and opened the phone to read the message.

'_**Have fun today my baby, talk to you later. Love – Blake**_**.**' Sent by her girlfriend along with a selfie of Weiss and said girlfriend kissing.

Weiss smiled and with a blush on her face, she replied to her girlfriend, '_**Thank you my baby, hugs and kisses to you. I love you.**_' and closed her phone as Ruby entered the room and straddled Weiss for another round of sex.

* * *

**Well this was difficult to write. But I just felt like I had to. But I hope you enjoyed and I appreciate the reviews and comments you give me. I shall see you on my future endevours. Queen Fayne out.**

**PS: This might be continued in the future but we shall see.**

**Update: This is a gonna be a depressing story. Weiss had a relationship with Ruby for 5 years and Weiss broke up with Ruby. Ruby is trying to make Weiss fall for her again through whatever means. I might have to change this into a Drama/ Hurt/Comfort genre. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and comments. :)**


	2. Scorching

**This might be one of the most fastest updates I have done. Even though this was a bit depressing. Welp, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"What the hell is fucking wrong with **you**?!" Nora screamed at her, as Ruby winced from the truth, "You guys broke up and now you two had sex and acted like that's not gonna make things weird!"

"Nora's right, Ruby. . . What you and Weiss did wasn't right. . . She's with someone now and you guys just broke up for over three weeks now. . ." Pyrrha affirmed while calming the raging Valkyrie in the room, while giving Ruby a stern yet comforting look, as if she's saying that she understood why Ruby did it.

"I know what I did was wrong! I just. . . Couldn't help it. . . Nothing has ever been right ever since she broke up with me. . ." Ruby sighed, eyes starting to tear up as she downed another glass of wine cooler, "I can never be angry at her. . . I love her so much that I want to be with her."

The last sentence made Nora even more angrier. She had known Weiss and Ruby ever since they were all friends in high school and even teased them that they were destined to be together. To see Ruby so blind and hurt over her just makes her blood boil, "You're an idiot! Can't you see that she's just using you?! Maybe you do deserve this pain because of how fucking stupid you are!" Nora exploded. Both girls were surprised of what Nora said, with Ruby almost threatening to completely break down if it weren't for Pyrrha hugging her.

"Nora, what you said was way out of line!" Pyrrha scolded Nora while stroking Ruby's hair trying to calm her down.

"Oh don't deny it, Pyrrha, you know what I said was true! Weiss is a slut for doing this to Ruby!"

This was the last straw for Ruby, as she pushed Pyrrha off her, "**You don't know her**! You don't know her as much as I do! She **loved** me and she just needs to remember that! Stop calling her a **slut**!" Ruby screamed at one of her closest friends, not bothering to check if she had hurt Pyrrha as she pushed her off.

"Ruby, I am your friend and I am telling you that she's bad news! I just want to protect you from that cheating bitch!" Nora argued back. Ruby didn't know what came over her as she rushed Nora and gave her a hard slap, almost making the girl crash onto the floor. Pyrrha held her hands up to her mouth in shock from what happened. Nora held onto the place where Ruby's hand connected and felt the sharp sting, leaving a red mark on her cheek. Without saying another word, she carried her bag and bolted out of the door, making sure to slam it shut as she left. Pyrrha felt powerless to do anything and just watched Ruby stand where she was, silently crying. After a minute of getting over the shocking incident, Pyrrha walked over to Ruby and gave her another hug, doubling her efforts on calming her down.

* * *

"Shh. . . It's okay Ruby, I'm here." Pyrrha cooed as she rubbed Ruby's back, no longer bothered by the excessive amount of tears that spread on her shirt.

"Pyrrha, what Nora said was right, I am an idiot. . ."

"Don't think about it for now, Ruby, just let everything out. . . Everything will be fine."

"How can it be fine. . . When Weiss doesn't know that I knew that she has a girlfriend. And I still slept with her." Ruby countered, refusing the soothing words Pyrrha gave her.

"Well, why did you do it Ruby? Why did you slept with her?" Pyrrha asked that she had asked herself countless times ever since it happened. It was good, she felt very good. How she had missed Weiss' lips pressed against hers and her entire body. How she trembled when Weiss touched her. How Weiss cried out her name as she gave her the height of pleasure she had always given her when they were first together. And yet, she felt empty. Like there was something missing. The feeling when they first kissed. The feeling when they first held hands together. The feeling when they said loving words to each other. She felt no love from Weiss. And that was what she had felt missing. And yet she refused to believe it. She refused that her love simply disappeared. She needed her to come back, to tell her that everything will be fine. She needed her to come back, for her and love her again.

Ruby never managed to answer Pyrrha's question. She doesn't know how to answer it. All she can think about was Weiss. She needs her. Badly. Pulling away from Pyrrha, she went back to the coffee table and picked up her phone. After pressing the button, her phone lit up, displaying an old picture of her and Weiss' hands clasped together with a little heart in between. A small notification that displayed a new message from Weiss, she hurriedly unlocked her phone and opened the message. Her face was greeted by a cute selfie from Weiss and a message, "**Hi, how was your day, Ruby?**" Ruby wiped her tears off and replied with a selfie, trying to make sure that her face didn't look terrible.

"**Doing fine, Weiss, missing you xoxo.**" and pressed send. Ruby closed her phone again and approached the tall amazon of a woman. Pyrrha waited her expectantly and let her sit beside her, offering her the drink Ruby was holding earlier. Ruby mouthed a thank you to her, drank it all in one gulp, feeling the alcohol hit her, despite being how low it is. Ruby was never a drinker to begin with, and she drank four bottles of them while her friends watch her. Ruby rubbed her rapidly sleepy eyes, feeling the room sway as she tried to sit still on the chair.

Pyrrha noticed how Ruby's head sway in random directions and guided her to the couch. Once Ruby was lying perfectly and safe, she went to go find a fresh towel and give Ruby a sponge bath. Ruby did not complain at all and let her friend wash her arms, her face and her legs. Not once did Pyrrha complain about her. Not once did Pyrrha did anything to upset her. She was glad that Pyrrha stayed with her no matter what. And yet she wondered why she did.

"Pyrrha, why are you still here?" Ruby asked with genuine curiosity, as Pyrrha finished up cleaning her right arm.

"Because you're my friend Ruby, and I care about you."

"Even if I managed to hurt you again and again?" Ruby faltered, pulling away her left arm from Pyrrha and avoiding her look. Pyrrha gently lifted her face and forced her to look at her. Ruby's silver eyes watery with tears, making Pyrrha feel pity for the young woman. She did not deserve this pain. No one did. Especially with how Ruby loved Weiss. All her the years they had been together, Ruby did everything for Weiss. And she was happy with simply being with her, even if Weiss could be such a bitch from time to time. And it breaks Pyrrha's heart that Weiss would never ever deserve Ruby, even after a thousands of years.

"You never hurt me Ruby. But I know that you're hurting yourself. I want you to stop that. Please. For your sake." Pyrrha begged her, tears started to form from her emerald eyes as well. With her being the kind person she is, she wished that she could carry the burden for her innocent and optimistic friend. Ruby sighed, prying the soft hands away from her face again as she sat straight on the sofa, hands holding tightly to her knees pressed onto her chest.

"You know I can't do that. . . I believe that me and Weiss will end up together. . . And I'm not gonna leave my chances to the gods. I'm going to make it happen on my own, even if it hurts me!" swore Ruby, clutching her legs tighter as her tears flowed once more. Pyrrha couldn't take it anymore, she missed the happy girl that she became friends with. The hopeful girl that never thought of anything bad in the world. The girl that imagined the world was a perfect and happy place as long as you kept dreaming. She refused to see that this poor soul lose herself. Whatever it takes.

Pyrrha pulled Ruby's hands away from the shorter girl's knees and pinned her down the sofa, as she straddled her staring at the blank and wet silver eyes, "Then let me share that pain with you! Let me carry the burden with you!" she vowed and pressed her lips onto the trembling ones of the pinned girl. Ruby's eyes widened in shock, unable to comprehend what was happening.

* * *

After a minute of kissing, Pyrrha pulled away hastily as she tried to recover the breath she had been missing, while Ruby struggled from the arms pinning her down, but cannot move the strong woman from her position, "Pyrrha, what the hell are **you** doing?!" Ruby cried out as Pyrrha descended upon her open lips once again. Pyrrha did everything she could to provide comfort for the girl by kissing her tenderly but with fervor and pleasure. Ruby kept trying to voice her protests but all she could let out was moans that grew in intensity.

Pyrrha pulled away once more, letting the young girl breathe as she fumbled with the shirt Ruby was wearing, almost tearing it off from her. Once Ruby was out of her shirt and naked with only but her pants and bra, she tried to push away Pyrrha, using her hands to push her chest away from her. Pyrrha wrapped her arms around Ruby, refusing to let her go and feel sad again. She needs to make her happy. No matter what. Still sitting on Ruby's struggling hips, she used the distance they have to plant kisses on her again, nibbling on the reddened earlobes, using her fingers to unhooked the obstructing bra from the bouncy breasts of Ruby. Ruby pulled her hands off Pyrrha and covered her breasts from the red head, whom was occupied with her puffed lips. Pyrrha slipped her tongue into the opened moaning mouth and flicked the tip of her tongue with her own. Ruby's started pushing back against her in protest and Pyrrha took the opportunity and let the rebelling tongue slid into hers.

Once the tip touched the roof of her mouth, Pyrrha clamped her lips shut on the tongue and sucked tenderly, something she never usually does with her boyfriend, Jaune. Moans upon moans came from the short woman as she tried to pull out her violated tongue from the warm cluthes of Pyrrha's lips. Pained pleasure ran through her body and began to feel wet from the violation. Pyrrha let her tongue go with an audible pop, "Ruby please, let me help you!" Pyrrha begged, as she kissed her again and again, without waiting for a reply. Pyrrha kissed Ruby with gentle touches this time, as she tried to fondle the hand covered breasts. Once Ruby relaxed a little, her arms dropped, letting Pyrrha full access to her tits. Pyrrha gently cupped her boobs, using her thumbs to look for her nipples. Once she couldn't find them, she pulled away from the kiss, breathing harshly from the intense action.

Ruby panted with desire and fear, looking away from Pyrrha as she gazed her body. Only Weiss has managed to see her nude, but she fear that today, Pyrrha will do too. And yet she can't help but feel a growing pleasure from the interaction, even if she felt appalled from it. Pyrrha stared at her breasts, noticing the dark areolas hiding the inverted nipples that she tried to stimulate earlier. Pyrrha wrapped her hands on Ruby's body again and gently lowered her back down on the sofa and moved lower to reach her breasts. Taking one of the fleshy orbs into her mouth, she suckled her, using the tip of her tongue to try and coaxed the nipple to come out. Ruby pushed her chest forward, letting Pyrrha gain even more access to her, taking the whole areola into her mouth, sucking harder as she felt the nipple stiffen and erect.

Pyrrha felt bolder as she bit the aroused nipple, just hard enough to send shivers down Ruby's spine as she hissed at the arousing pain. Holding the nipple with her teeth, Pyrrha pulled away slowly, lifting the fleshy mound into the air before letting go, as Ruby's back crashed back to the couch. Pyrrha repeated her actions to the other nipple as Ruby gurgled in hard pleasured moans. After finishing the teasing, Pyrrha admired her handiwork, gazing hungrily at the two erect dark puffy nipples that were no longer hiding, the chest completely heaving in a harsh attempt to keep up with the intercourse.

"**Oh, Pyrrha, please. . .**" Ruby begged, before her mouth being shut by Pyrrha's hand as she sibilated a silent, "Shh. . ."

"I'll take care of you, Ruby, just relax. . ." she cooed, while swiftly undoing the buttons of Ruby's jeans and swiftly pulling them off her legs, along with the drenched panties and flung them across the room. She gazed at the shimmering sweet nectar glazed on Ruby's pussy, her clit fully exposed and ready for stimulation. Testing the waters out, she used her index finger to slowly spread the wetness along the outer lips of Ruby's sex, as she clamped her mouth shut, only watching her silver eyes change to a pleasured expression.

She rubbed the stiff clit in circular motions, with Ruby buckling under the intense stimulation, her pussy gushing with increasing desire for release. Having decided that she's done playing, Pyrrha slowly inserted her finger into the inviting pussy, ready for the itch to be scratched by her slim finger as she slowly fingered her with increasing power. Ruby's audible moans vibrated on her palm, making Pyrrha's hand feel ticklish, but never stopped fingering her. Her whole digit deep inside the hot flesh, as she shoved it back and forth with audible slapping of flesh. Ruby's breaths became labored as she squirmed in sexual pleasure. Pyrrha stopped for a moment before adding another finger inside, Ruby drawled out a loud and strained moan as Pyrrha finger fucked her with more forced fervor.

Countless pools of nectar splashed from the fucked pussy as Pyrrha's fingered went in and out without any signs of stopping. Ruby raised her hips and buckled along the movements, her pussy clamping hard on the fingers. Pyrrha released her hand from Ruby's lips, her moans soon filled the room as she approached orgasm, "**C'mon Ruby, let go for me, cum for me!**" Pyrrha urged as Ruby buckled one last time and came hard.

"**Ugghhh!**" She screamed as her pussy squirted with her cum, coating Pyrrha's arm as she kept fingering her as she released, focusing the tip of her fingers on Ruby's g-spot. After the violent waves of ecstasy, her legs slumped down on the couch, breathing heavily as she felt tired from the intense pleasure. However, Pyrrha was not done with her. Pyrrha stood up and hurriedly took off her clothes, removing her jacket and shirt to reveal her pierced pink nipples of her large breasts. If Ruby were to guess, Pyrrha's tits were as big as her sister's, whom she considered to have the largest breasts she had ever known. Pyrrha slipped her pants and panties off, revealing her well kept yet unshaven pussy, red patch of hair hiding the soaking cunt of Pyrrha.

With Pyrrha fully nude, she sat down on Ruby's face. Ruby couldn't say anything but mumbled under the wet flesh pressed onto her lips, the brain numbing scent of Pyrrha's sex leaving her dazed as Pyrrha lifted her hips up to her lips as she ate her sensitive pussy hard. Ruby's eyes widened and shivered from the unrelenting sensitive pleasure as Pyrrha's tongue invaded her expecting pussy. Pyrrha grinded her pussy onto Ruby's open mouth, desperately seeking release as well. A sweet taste filled her tongue and mouth as Pyrrha licked and sucked on the shivering pussy as she humped Ruby's mouth harder than ever, feeling her release coming close. She road her faster and with rougher strokes, as she sucked on Ruby's tingling clit as hard as she sucked Jaune's cock.

"**Yes Ruby, I'm so fucking close, I'm gonna cum!**" Pyrrha heaved, almost suffocating Ruby as she pressed her whole ass harder on Ruby's face as she humped her harder while sucking on her erect clit as she fingered her again, feeling the fleshy walls clamp down on her again, letting her know that Ruby was about to cum again. Without warning, both came at the same time with a loud moan from Pyrrha and a muffled gurgle from Ruby, having cumming again. Pyrrha felt herself squirt into Ruby , filling the her entire mouth with her cum, forcing Ruby to swallow it all or risk drowning. Pyrrha drank the salty cum from Ruby easing out the waves of pleasure both felt as she finally let go of Ruby, her ass crashing back again onto the coach alongside Pyrrha.

* * *

After regaining a semblance of sanity, Pyrrha heaved as she felt immense guilt from what she had done. She had just forced Ruby into having sex with her, knowing that she was feeling miserable from what Ruby did with Weiss. She was no better than Weiss, thinking about her boyfriend, Jaune. She hurriedly climbed off Ruby, looking at her now sleeping face, tired from cumming twice in a row. Pyrrha immediately dressed herself up, cleaning herself up with the towel and wiped Ruby clean again. She held back her tears, "Ruby, I'm so sorry!" she stammered as she hurriedly left the apartment, leaving Ruby naked and alone again.

Ruby woke up from her short sleep, her body ached with sore. Her pussy felt stung to touch. Her nose was invaded by the scent of sex and sweat, as she lazily shut her eyes closed, letting the returning tears wash off her cheeks, as she held herself close and forced herself to sleep once again.


	3. Branding

"Ruby, I'm sure you realized that I am not happy anymore." Weiss admitted to her, as she sighed and shut her eyes tight to avoid making a scene. But it was hard. Why did it have to be now?

"I know Weiss, but I promise you that we'll get over it. . . I'll be better, I promise! I won't make you get angry anymore. . . I-I'll even stop raising my voice at you when I get emotional, I promise!" Ruby begged and begged, clasping her hands tightly, hoping that this will be over soon. That Weiss will smile at her and tell her that she believes in her and that she loves her," I won't get jealous ever again I promise, just please let me try!" her voiced cracked with emotions, the overflowing stream of pain threatening to scatter into the earth.

"It's over, Ruby."

* * *

"Weiss!" Ruby called out, reaching her hand out to no one. Realizing that she was having a dream. A never ending dream of Weiss breaking up with her over something that could easily be solved. Why did she had to meet that awful person! Why did she steal her away!

Ruby groaned, feeling terrible after getting drunk from a mere wine cooler, and her sore and musky body greeting the morning air. She remembered what happened last night.

"Ruby, I'm so sorry!" was what she said after she forced herself into her. After violating her. After making her forget about Weiss for a moment. A blessing in disguise or a wolf in sheep's clothing, she couldn't decide. But she held no anger towards Pyrrha. She had always been there to help her out, no matter what it was. In fact, it was Pyrrha who helped her convinced Weiss to go on a date with Ruby when she was courting her. But why did this have to happen right before their group was supposed to hang out today. That means she'll see Pyrrha with her boyfriend, Jaune, Ruby's best guy friend. Her first best friend. And yet all she can think about was Pyrrha's hot cunt pressed on her lips, her cum overflowing and drowning her like a drug. An addicting drug.

Ruby reached over to her pussy, very careful not to overwhelm the sore flesh. What she found instead was her own juices, coating her fingertips. She was still horny, "Fuck. . ." she breathed out, before putting her fingers to her lips, her tongue barely out to meet the moist digits.

"No! What am I doing!" Ruby scolded herself, pushing away her own hand, sitting up straight. She gazed at her surroundings finding out that her clothes were flung across the room, dozens of bottles littered on top of the table. Even small puddles of the now warm drink dribbled onto the floor, having no idea how that happened the night before. Sighing, Ruby stood up, stretching her aching muscles, doing basic exercises to get her blood flowing for another day.

Another day without Weiss.

"Damn it, I need to stop thinking about her for just a minute. . ." she grumbled, along with her hungry stomach. Ruby remembered that she never did ate anything for dinner so she might as well start making breakfast now. Not bothering to get dressed, she walked over to the kitchen, picked up the kitchen apron hanging from one of the knobs of the counters and slip it on. Doing the knot tight enough to hold it in place, she opened the refrigerator and took out two eggs and some leftover bacon and closed the door with her foot and proceeded to the stove. Placing a non-stick pan and splashed some oil, she waited for the pan to be ready for cooking, observing the small bubbles forming out of the oil. The heat escaped into the air, signaling her to start cooking, as she took one egg, and broke -

* * *

"**Oh Ruby!**" a moan resounded on her left ear, pulling her out of her focus, as she completely crushed the egg into the pan, with small specks of the shell floating in the cooking yolk. Ruby looked behind her and found no one. She was all alone. And yet it felt so real. As if someone was panting over her.

"I must be so hungry. . ." Ruby concluded picking up a spatula and did her best to remove the unpalatable egg shells. Once the damage had been undone, she picked up the remaining egg and broke it neatly this time, sitting and frying on to the hot frying pan.

"**Give me more, Ruby, cum for me!**"

"Stop!" Ruby screamed to the non-existent person, frustrated from what's happening. She didn't pay any attention to her cooking as she tried to find the voice. Which she knew came from inside her head. She let her shoulder sag with tiredness. Whatever was happening was scaring her. Then she noticed her hands. Her left hand was fondling her breast, and her right hand holding the spatula rubbing the rubber handle on her sopping pussy.

"**Do it Ruby, masturbate for me.**" the voice commanded her, sounding almost exactly like Weiss. And yet when she looked around, she was still alone. Weiss was never here. And would never know what she's doing.

It felt exciting, "Okay Weiss. . ." she said nervously shaking and rubbed the rubber shaft on her clit, feeling the slow satisfying touch build up her release. She squeezed her left breast, pinching the nipple to come out of hiding while she grinded on hard spatula. Moaning softly, she teased the entrance of her pussy by letting the tip enter her just a bit before pulling away and rubbed against her throbbing clit.

"**Ruby, cum for me. . . Cum for me baby.**" 'Weiss' commanded her, feeling close to cumming. She shifted off the apron and let it drop to the floor as she masturbated harder and faster, moving in sync with her hands. The wet rubber spatula moved so fast that if Ruby was as careful, it could penetrate her pussy, which excited her, taking a risk by letting her hand move harder, "So close. . .!" she murmured, legs quivering in pleasure.

The eggs that she had completely forgotten were almost burning, as the remaining moisture splashed onto the oil, causing a violent reaction, causing a drop of burning oil splash on to her sensitive untouched tit, as it brought her to the edge as she creamed and squealed from the small pain of burning oil touching her. Her apron wet from the dripping pussy, gently riding her spasms. She hurriedly took off the pan and placed it on the sink to prevent it from burning. She scraped the remaining eggs with the used spatula and placed it on a plate.

* * *

"What am I doing?" she asked herself, turning on the faucet and splashing her face with the cold water. Beads of water rolling down her face and lips, calming her down.

"You're frustrated." a voice answered her. Ruby now knew who was 'talking' to her, a 'Weiss' she conjured up from her mind.

"You're the reason why." she replied, picking the charred pan and grabbed a steel wool and scrubbed the burnt bits of food off so she can keep cooking. After satisfied with the cleanliness of the pan, she walked back to the stove and repeated her actions, this time, to cook the bacon that was now soggy from the melted ice from the fridge.

"I know, Ruby. But you know why that happened." 'Weiss' calmly stated. Ruby frowned as she tossed the meat on the hot pan, letting the fat render and turn crispy.

"That's the thing, Weiss. . . I promised you that things will change. . . I promised that once I get a job, our problems will go away. . ." Ruby struggled, her emotions getting the best of her again. 'Weiss' simply sighed.

"Ruby, we had many problems. We were too different. But it doesnt mean I didn't enjoyed our time together. And I know that she knows it too." 'Weiss' placed her non-existent hand on Ruby's shoulder, as cold air graze her skin.

"But It's so unfair. . ." Ruby sobbed, her teary eyes shut tight.

"She was unfair. But what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know. I want to win her back." Ruby decided, wiping the tears off with her arm, picking up the cooked meat and placed it on the plate.

"And how are you going to do that?" 'Weiss' smirked at her, sounding amused by the idea. Ruby was too much of an optimist.

"I'm going to court her again!" Ruby yelled, rapidly eating the breakfast, ignoring the bitter taste of some of the eggs, feeling full.

Ruby waited for another reply from 'Weiss' but she was silent. Not that it matters anyways. She was going to win her back. No matter what.

"Ugh. I should probably take a bath, I stink." she said to herself, went to the bathroom and rinsed off the sweat and pleasure reeking off her body. As she was scrubbing her body, she almost forgot about how to deal with Pyrrha and Nora. She slapped Nora and Pyrrha had sex with her, all in the span of one night. She could apologize to Nora about the slap, but dealing with Pyrrha was going to be a different story. She and Pyrrha had always been close friends, all because of Jaune. Now that the lust had been properly dealt with, Ruby can now think more clearly.

Hide the truth from Jaune obviously. He would never understand what happened and she definitely didn't want her two close friends break up just because of that one mistake. Everyone makes mistake and thus everyone can be forgiven. Even Weiss. "I just need to talk to Pyrrha in private about what happened and everything will be back to the way it was. Yeah, that's it." Ruby convinced with the idea, putting on a black tank top and ripped grey jeans and black sneakers with red laces. After drying her short red tipped hair, she put on her favorite red hoodie, not bothering to zip it up. Casual and cool, like she always did. She stared at the mirror and checked her reflection. She looked fine, but her mind kept telling her to pay attention to her lips, which now looked paler than usual.

"Maybe a little lipstick won't hurt." Ruby picked up a small pale pink lipstick from her sister's stash of cosmetics. Applying just a tiny bit amount, she placed it back where she found it and looked back in the mirror once more, "Wow, I look actually cute. Hehe, should have probably done it more often." Ruby turned around and went to the door, remembering to lock the door and hide the spare key again.

* * *

Walking down the hallway, one door opened up, and a man walked out. His orange hair, with the bangs covering left eye. He was wearing a jacket and dress pants, along with a pair of black leather shoes and bowler hat. His most distinguishing feature was his right eye that was covered in mascara.

"Ahh, good morning little Red. Off to school perhaps?" the man greeted Ruby with a condescending tone on his voice. Ruby did always found him creepy but she didn't want to offend him.

"Oh, good morning Mr. Torchwick. And no, I've already graduated. Just going to hangout with friends hehe. . ." Ruby said as she slowly took small steps away. Torchwick either didn't notice or didn't care that she was trying to avoid conversations.

"Well you'll have to forgive my little head for not remembering. Anyways, have fun, little Red." Torchwick waved her off, simply staring at his open door, as if waiting for someone. Whoever it was, Ruby didn't want to stay and find out and hurried down the hall and down the stairs. Once she got got out of the apartment complex and onto the streets, she let out a breath she had been holding. She does wonder why the strange man always wait in front of his open door each morning she encounters him. Before she could come up with more ideas, her phone vibrated.

Opening her phone, she noticed that she had few messages. There was one from her Dad, wanting to know if she was doing okay and saying that they'll be staying a little longer away from home. There was one from Nora, telling her that she wants to talk later once they've all met up. One from Jaune telling her where they're going to meet up, and four messages from Weiss. With a shaky hand, she opened the messages.

"**Good morning Ruby.**"

"**Ruby are you there?**"

"**You probably must still be asleep, rest well.**"

"**Talk to me when you're not busy.**" and along six removed messages was Weiss had sent her. Ruby wondered what the removed messages were, but knowing Weiss, it was probably just unwanted mistakes in messages. The girl really loved being perfect in almost every way possible. Her fingers moved quick, writing up a reply to Weiss, with a quick selfie to assure her she was fine.

"**Yeah, sorry, Weiss. Had a rough night last night and slept way longer than usual.**" and pressed send.

* * *

After that, she quickened her pace to the meeting place, a small cafe near her apartment. It was a quaint and cozy cafe, with the home-y feel of the interior, they always enjoyed spending time there. Not to mention the food that was being served was excellent. It was just like every time they all hangout. Jaune and Pyrrha being there early to get the food ordered for everyone, then Ren and Nora arriving shortly after, with Nora babbling on about her dream and Ren simply listening to her. Then Yang would arrive moments later, yelling out terrible puns. And then both her and Weiss would arrive fashionably late, because Ruby always took her time getting there to spend more private time with Weiss. And then they would be teased by their friends on how sweet they look and how they act like an old married couple.

But things changed. When Ruby arrived, Jaune was already there with the food, but Pyrrha was nowhere to be found. The usually noisy Nora was completely silent, making her now boyfriend Ren worry about her, switching their roles. And Yang wasn't here to make her puns. And Ruby was alone, even with how late she was. There was no teasing. No hands to hold onto when she first entered the café. No cheek to kiss before walking to the streets. Nothing. She was all alone.

"Hey Ruby, how have you been?" Jaune greeted her, standing up from his chair and jogged to her after she entered through the glass doors. Ren nodded at her, but his eyes wore the concern he rarely displays. And Nora's just smiled at her.

"Hey guys, sorry, had a bit of a hangover last night. But I'm fine." Ruby replied, taking her seat the other side of the table, right beside a pair of empty chairs.

"Ah that's good to hear. Too bad most of us couldn't make it. Pyrrha was feeling terrible so she couldn't make it here." Jaune admitted sadly, with the rest agreeing, "Anyways, what did you guys talked about last night?" Jaune looked at Nora and Ruby, whose eyes widened.

"Oh nothing much, just girl stuff y'know." Nora suddenly answered, satisfying Jaune's question. Ren looked slightly happier now that Nora was finally talking. Ruby took the opportunity to remove further suspicion from themselves.

"Yeah, just pretty boring girl talk is all, like make up and stuff." Ruby added, with Nora nodding in agreement. Ren chuckled while shaking his head in disagreement.

"We've all known each other for years so no need to hide stuff from us, but we will not ask you two any more questions if you both want to keep it hidden." Ren stated, making Jaune laugh silently. Ruby pouted and Nora crossed her arms. Ren ruffled his girlfriend's hair, making her giggle.

"Yeah, welp, can't let all of this food go to waste. Everyone dig in." Jaune said, picking up a nacho chip and dipping it in the thick cheesy sauce. Everyone was all smiles. Even Nora winked at Ruby, all was forgiven it seems. Of course it's better that she apologized personally but they can do that later. Ruby was glad that her friends didn't even make any mention of her recent breakup with Weiss. She could finally have time to think about something different and be happier for a while. Then Ruby glanced at her friend's actions. Jaune had been carefully eating his nacho chip, his tongue licking the dripping sauce, slowly and methodically. She began to notice how cute Jaune had become. Or rather how hot he looked. _**Hot**_.

Ruby's face immediately flustered, but continued observing. Jaune clumsily dropped his chip and tried to catch it with his fingers but failed. Instead, he managed to spread an even amount of sauce on his index and middle finger _**as she imagined taking those fingers and placing them inside her mouth**_. Ruby's breath hitched as she continued to watch Jaune lick his fingers clean.

"Jaune, do you really have to eat like that?" Ren looked at him with a smirk, but backed away just enough to not get dirty. Nora guffawed at how Jaune looked ridiculously.

Jaune pouted, "Aw c'mon guys, I can't help it, eating nachos this way is the best way to go! It's like the law on how to eat nachos!" picking up a handful of gooey nachos.

"Haha, seriously Jaune, you look like a kid! Haha, he does, right Ruby?" Nora called for Ruby's attention, whom was still staring at Jaune, cheeks flushed, "Hey Ruby, you okay?" Nora asked her, worried about her sudden quietness. Jaune stopped what he was doing to address his best friend.

"Yeah Ruby, you doing okay?" Jaune asked with his blue eyes glimmering, Ruby noticed _**hoping that he was undressing her with those dreamy eyes**_. Since when did Jaune look like a hunk to her? How would it feel to be _**carried by his large hands as he press her against the wall and fu-**_

"Oh I'm fine guys! It's just well, I kinda agree with Jaune. **Eating messily** is the best way to go, right _**Jaune~!**_" Ruby reassured flirtily. No one seemed to notice her as they all went back to eating and laughing. Deep within Ruby's legs, she could feel a growing wetness form as she pressed her legs together and think about what is going on with her.

* * *

In a large bedroom, a large closet stood open, as a rack of clothes hang from the metal bar. A stray purple panty hanging from one of the doors and a pair of black bra hanging from the knob. The furry carpet lie askew on the wooden floor as a symphony of pants and deep breaths rang out from the queen-size bed. A pair of legs detach themselves from the paler and thinner pair of legs, both covered in sweat. A head of black raven hair pop out from under the white blanket, her amber eyes furrowed in pleasure. Her large breasts pressed against a smaller pair, using her arms to prevent herself from crushing the woman underneath her.

"Damn, that was. . . Amazing. . ." The ravenette sighed, breathing slowly to calm her beating heart.

"Yes. It was amazing." Weiss smirked, placing her hand on Blake's face, staring at her golden eyes. Blake held on to the open hand and wrapped her fingers on the cold limb.

"Sorry to cut this short, Weiss, but if I stay longer, we'll get caught." Blake whined, pushing herself off the large bed, before tiptoeing to gather her clothes. Weiss laid on her side, her head propped by her right hand, watching her girlfriend get dressed.

"It's okay, Blake, I was about to tell you that actually. I hope you understand why you have to leave." Weiss murmured an apology, after Blake finished buttoning her shirt. Blake smiled at Weiss and walked back to the naked girl and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"There's always next time, I suppose. Good bye Weiss, see you soon. Love you my baby." Blake cooed.

Weiss closed her eyes with a smile on her lips, "See you soon." and watched Blake leave the room and listened for the closing of the front door. A few moments later, a rumble of the engine roared from outside the large house as it sped off away until Weiss can no longer hear the unpleasant noise.

Weiss lied on her back and stared up at the ceiling, her smile faltering and replaced by a frown. Taking her left hand and touched her wet pussy, feeling the small nub jutting out of it's hood. She could still feel that she wanted more. She hasn't reached the ecstasy she had been waiting for. She was embarrassed and frustrated that she had to lie to Blake that she wasn't finished.

"Damn it. Damn it all. It's not enough." She grumbled, moving her hand away from her unsatisfied core, losing herself in deep thought. Weiss wondered what was missing. Blake did everything for her. And she was attractive, rivaling Pyrrha and Yang in terms of sexiness. But what was missing? She knew what she wanted and Blake gave her that. But what was she missing?

Giving up, she sat up straight, not bothered to cover her body, unafraid of being exposed in her house. Was it because that no one else lived here and it was only her? No one to judge her at all, complete freedom. And yet she lied to Blake. She told her she needed to leave so they wouldn't get caught by her maids. Why?

Her eyes unconsciously glanced over her phone. She glared at the device, as if it was taunting her somehow. Picking up the machine, she opened up her gallery and viewed the pictures she had taken. There were pictures of her Blake and both of them together on a date. And then there were pictures of her friends. And then a lone folder caught her attention. Bringing a strange smile on her face. She closed the gallery app and pressed the messages and she texted in a manic kind of manner. Just like she used to.

* * *

**Whoo boy, this is the most interesting story I came up with. Here's to hoping it's still good enough in the end. Anyways, thank you for the read and your reviews are very much appreciated. I love getting the opinions and ideas and especially the feedback. Thank you again and see you in the next chapters. Queen Fayne out!**

**PS: Chapter 7 of the Life of a Red Rose Thief is almost done so be sure to check that out! **


	4. Searing

Weiss was lying down on her soft bed, the blanket is strewn across the lower half of her body, face flushed and eyes glued to the screen of her phone, held in place by her right hand. Weiss let out a sigh, beads of sweat dripping down from her eyebrows and down to her cheek, her breathing becoming ragged and feeling the strain on her arm, but it didn't stop her fingers from entering back and forth from her needy hole, desperate for release.

"_Come on. . . So. . . Close. . !_" she gasped, biting her lips in excitement as the two figures in the video picked up the pace. One of them climbed on top of the other and forced their face between the legs of the other, who struggled to return the favor. Over the course of the time she broke up with Ruby, this was always her go-to video to release some stress, which was taken during Weiss' birthday. Despite typing out her desires and sent them as a message to Ruby and then immediately deleting them, Weiss was already happy with the greeting she sent her. She doesn't need to have Ruby be confused with her.

Seeing that the video was coming to an end, Weiss fucked herself using three fingers, the warm liquid lubricating them with each entry, as waves of pleasure reach all over her body. Finally, her arm got tired and she let the phone fall on her pillow, way above her head, and closed her eyes. Her left arm snaked its way to her chest, pinching and pulling on the aroused nipple through her shirt. Weiss no longer tried to suppress the moans, as she fingered herself to orgasm. Her ears could hear the moans both her and Ruby were making and it made her even more aroused than normal. "**Yes. . . Oh, Ruby. . .**" Weiss moaned as she could feel herself close to her limit.

The video came to an end as both girls screamed and sounds of labored breaths. "**So close. . .**" Weiss cried out, as she twisted and pulled her nipple harder, in sync with her other fingers as the final sound of the recording echoed out to Weiss' head.

"_I love you, Weiss, forever and always._" Ruby's voice said, as Weiss' body arched back, her pussy exploded with her cum, her clit too sensitive to touch. Weiss tried to hold her scream, but it was still loud enough that her whole room was just filled with her moan as she rode through her orgasm. Tired, she slowly let her fingers out of her pussy, dripping wet, and let it simply lie on her stomach, breathing slowly to calm herself down.

'**Why do I always need to rely on Ruby for pleasure. .** **?**' Weiss thought to herself, listening to the thumps of her heartbeat. Her mind kept arguing with itself, trying to think of any reason as to why. Was it because Ruby was the first person to give her that type of pleasure? If so, then that's just lust.

'**Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?**' Weiss thought, kicking off the blanket covering her lower body and sat straight up. All her life, she believes that you are in love if you desire them and that lust is when you only want them physically. But what does that make her situation? Was she lusting over Ruby while she's in love with Blake? While she kept thinking and thinking of an answer, she could feel that she wasn't satisfied, Weiss needed more. She needed someone to hold her while she screamed in pleasure. She needed someone to kiss her as their touch burn with desire. She **needed** this.

With her mind finally set on getting what she needs, she picked up her phone again, open up the contacts, and scrolled down to find Blake's number, coincidentally labeled as "Blakey Baby" as she thought it was cute. As she was about to press the call button, she saw another contact right above Blake's; "Baby". Weiss paused, unable to press call for Blake, as her breath hitched and her pussy dripped with increasing wetness. A voice crept up from behind her, Weiss felt goosebumps on her arms, "Call her, Weiss. Y'know you want to."

"Ruby?!" Weiss immediately turned around and found nothing. Just her empty room, her bed messy, and the bedsheet came undone from her masturbation earlier. Weiss calmed down, convinced it was her imagination, and looked back at her phone again.

"Weiss. . . You're about to call the wrong person. Y'know who you want to call. Do it."

Weiss was shocked again, but instead of acting crazy trying to find the disembodied voice, she let out a sigh and replied, "I don't know what you're talking about. You're not real and I am in control of my decisions."

"And yet, you're hesitating. You can't lie to yourself."

"There's nothing to lie about, I am simply going crazy. I **don't** love Ruby anymore, I love Blake and Blake's my girlfriend now. . . Not Ruby. . ."

"Then why is it that when you and Blake have sex, you're not fully satisfied. You always end up masturbating more than usual after she leaves. And don't forget what video you were watching earlier."

Weiss was getting upset now, she could feel tears stinging her eyes, she always hated whenever she felt unsure about anything, but she did what she had to do. She was unhappy, "I am just lusting over Ruby, that's all."

Weiss suddenly felt a pair of warm arms wrapping around her waist, letting out a yelp before turning around. Her eyes widened at the person, or rather, the image of the source of her doubt, "Ru-Ruby? Why are you here. . . You're not real, right?" Her voice was faltering, and yet she doesn't know why.

"Don't be silly Weiss, of course I'm not real, but I'm always here for you. Forever." 'Ruby' assured her, touching her cheek, wiping away the tears, making Weiss feel even more confused but safe for somewhat reason.

Weiss let out a soft chuckle, closed her eyes, and touched the hand on her cheek, "And always, right?" Weiss finished before opening her eyes and found 'Ruby' gone in her room. She looked down and found the phone on the floor, lit up, and still showing Blake's contact number. But with a renewed resolve, she swiped up and clicked on Ruby's contact instead. She would have to deal with her growing confusion on what she feels, but for now, she needs Ruby.

* * *

Ruby was having a good time. Not only her friends are here, albeit some of them aren't around, they were good at keeping the sadness at bay. **And she gets to stare at the man meat** that is her best friend. And there lies the problem. Ruby had been staring at Jaune as if he was a piece of meat. He's her best friend and she doesn't even love him or anything. But why is she starting to think about how she wants him to take control and show her true pleasure?

Ruby sighed in frustration, wiping off the droplets of water she sprayed her face with. A part of her mind says it's not like she hates what's happening, that it was just weird for her. A part of her vehemently disagrees. That this is very terrible and it will not end well for her and Weiss. The thing that happened between her and Pyrrha was bad enough, she won't risk it again by flirting Jaune. Not that it's a bad thing because maybe having **fun** with Jaune would be terrible, especially if he gets to **domi-**

"Nope, nope, nope, nope!" Ruby slapped herself hard enough to leave a small red mark on her cheek, as the sound resonated off the walls of the restroom, "You're fine Ruby, you're not going to do that because you're fine! It's just a small phase you're going through, it'll pass soon. Jaune is your friend, and you want Weiss. You want only Weiss." Ruby spoke manically in front of the mirror, before a loud tone of her phone snapped her out, making her yelp. Ruby quickly opened her phone and saw that the caller was Weiss, with her picture showing up on the screen with the label "Weissy Baby".

"He-hey Weiss, what's up?" Ruby replied awkwardly, trying to make herself sound as if she wasn't excited to hear from her.

"_Hello Ruby, are you free today?_" asked Weiss, any emotion was barely noticeable, but from Ruby's perspective, she was delighted as well.

"Uhm yeah, I was just hanging out with the gang, eating nachos and stuff. . . Why you ask?"

"_I was just wondering if you'd like to watch a movie with me?_"

Ruby was very elated, more time to spend with Weiss was more chances of getting back together with her, but for now, she has to make sure that she doesn't sound way too interested, "I'd love to, where should we watch and what movie are we watching?"

She heard Weiss cough softly, making Ruby a bit more curious why Weiss took a while to answer, "_. . . We'll be watching in my house, I made sure that my schedule is completely free so there'll be no one to disturb us for a few hours. Is that okay with you?_"

Ruby immediately answered enthusiastically, no longer caring she sounded excited, "Of course! I'll be there in a few minutes, see ya later, Weiss."

Weiss giggled softly, making Ruby's heart soar with emotions, "_Glad to hear that. See you soon._" and hung up.

Clutching the phone close to her chest, Ruby took a deep breath and said thanks to every god she knows for the chance. '**Maybe this is the chance I was waiting for!**' despite being moody earlier this morning, all of that disappeared with just a simple invitation from Weiss. Ruby knows that she shouldn't hold hope, but maybe, just maybe, everything will turn out fine in the end.

"Hey, Ruby." Nora suddenly greeted, making Ruby yelp for another time in surprise.

"Dust, you scared me, Nora, wh-what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just came to check up on you because you were taking too long, is everything okay?" Nora replied, her eyes showing the clear concern, as well as something else bothering her.

"Ye-y-yeah, everything's okay, sorry for making you guys worry." Ruby replied, Nora, sighing in relief and smiled at her and decided it was the best time to apologize to Nora, "Actually Nora, I was just about to talk to you privately. . ."

"Yeah?"

"Nora, I'm sorry I slapped you last night!" Ruby raised her voice, bowing her head in shame, to which Nora immediately tried to pull Ruby up.

"Whoa, Rubbles, no need to apologize for that, I mean, sure that apology was kinda warranted but I was just surprised. And besides, I should say sorry for saying those mean things about Weiss. Despite what she did to you, she's still important to you and I should respect that. Sorry, Ruby." Nora rubbed the back of her head, her other hand outstretched, reaching for Ruby to shake hands with. Ruby shook her head and pulled Nora for a hug, "So I guess that's that huh? Friends?"

"Of course, we'll always be friends!" Ruby cheered, "You're one of my closest friends after all and I am thankful for your support. And I promise I won't do anything stupid anymore. Promise." Ruby held her hug tighter, intent to make sure that Nora got her sincere apology. Although it may not be a good idea to mention that she plans to meet up with Weiss later. Knowing how protective Nora can be, it was best to keep it a secret. So with a quick joke about something entirely different, the two girls giggled and walked out of the restrooms and back to their tables. The two men with them looked at them with curious gazes, that changed to smiles when they saw Ruby and Nora sharing a laugh.

"So, what's up? You guys were laughing quite loud earlier." Jaune asked, **his muscular arms placed on the table, making her think if she can survive a harsh spanking with his wide hands**, simply curious with what happened. Ren simply nodded, looking at his girlfriend for answers.

"Oh, it was nothing, just girl talk. Stop being nosy." Nora nonchalantly explained, giving a small wink to Ruby who giggled in return. The two men simply shrugged, sharing a smile to themselves, **as she wonders if Jaune talked about how hot would it be to tag team Ruby**, knowing that the two will not say anything about it.

"It's okay, now that the food is all and done, what do we do next? There's a really cool movie we can watch!" Jaune suggested, pulling out his phone to show the poster for the movie he was talking about. Their two friends nodded, with Nora squealing happily.

"Awesome~! It's the perfect film, with guts and gore!" Nora exclaimed as she slammed her hands on the table. Jaune looked like he was about to puke by the mere thought of the gory details of what Nora imagines. Thankfully Ren was there to help control his girlfriend's excitement. Ruby was almost tempted to join them, but there were more pressing matters.

"S-Sorry guys, I need to go now, actually. My dad asked me to do something while they're still away." Ruby nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck. Her friends looked worried, as she was usually always available when they have these get-togethers. Thankfully, smiles returned to their faces.

"It's fine Ruby, but you gotta remember that you need to make it up to us next time!" Jaune reassuringly said, putting the smaller woman at ease, but it didn't help that Ruby still felt a little guilty. '_**I shouldn't be so guilty, right? I mean I'm just about to hang-out with Weiss. . . As if something will happen between me and her again. . .**__' _Nora gave her a knowing look but hid it behind a smile. '_**Aw crap.**__'_

_"_Yeah it's alright Rubbles, there's always next time. Be sure to get ready for a whole day of fun next time!" Nora loudly proclaimed with a cackle which was never a good sign. The group of friends stood up, leaving a small tip for the good meal, and walked out of the cafe, sighing and rubbing their full tummies. Ruby let her gaze wander over the rest of her friends, letting out a small smile as they laugh at a joke Jaune shared, **making it even harder to resist getting turned on by the sound of his husky voice **making her glad that everything seems to be getting better already. '_**What the hell is happening with me?!**__' _Ruby screamed in her head but still kept the smile on her face. She'll need to think about this as soon as she gets home. But for now, Weiss is her top priority.

The group decided to wait for the bus with Ruby before they head for the cinemas, sitting down on the bench as they continue their conversation. Ruby tried to join in but couldn't look at Jaune without blushing. She thanked the heavens that the bus arrived sooner than expected, at least she doesn't have to keep thinking about her friend as if he's a **tasty snack that she'd love to devour along with his big fat co-**

"B-bus is here!" Ruby spluttered out, face tinged red with the absurd **yet wel'cumming'** thoughts that flooded her head. Ruby stood up and pulled her hoodie closer to her body, forcing a smile on her pale pink lips. Nora stood up as well and gave Ruby a tight hug, almost crushing the girl's ribcage with how tight it was. '_**At least she's acting normal again with me.**_'

"Do you really need to go, Ruby?" asked Ren, which surprised Ruby to some degree but it made her smile since ever since she's met Ren, he has always been the cool and the quiet friend within the group. Ruby patted Nora on the shoulder to get some much-needed air.

"Y-yeah, sorry, but it'll be my treat next time," Ruby answered sadly, but her smile quickly returned, "I promise!" and with the biggest grin she could muster, the rest of her friends smiled back.

"Then take care, Ruby. Stay safe." Ren extended his hand, forming it into a fist, which Ruby bumped happily. Nora hugged her again, but quickly let her go as Jaune approached Ruby.

Ruby felt her whole body warm up as Jaune gave her a hug. Ruby felt like she was on fire as she squeezed her thighs shut to prevent the growing wetness ruin her panties. With a flushed face, she murmured goodbye to her friends and immediately ran inside the bus and sat down, breathing a sigh of relief. Ruby turned in her seat to wave her friends a shaky goodbye as the bus sped off to its next stop.

* * *

Jaune waved back at the bus, as Nora shouted to Ruby to give her a call later. As they're walking away Jaune couldn't help but feel weird about the recent interaction he had with Ruby, as she was never reacted that way before whenever he gave her a hug. In fact, it was Ruby who suggested they hug because they were the best of friends. '_**I hope she's okay. . .**_' as the group walked to the cinemas and enjoy the rest of their day.

* * *

_**Wow, this took way too long I'm afraid, sorry. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy and all your reviews and comments are much appreciated. Queen Fayne out!**_


End file.
